Regina and Emma: together we are invincible
by catchinmydreams
Summary: Inspired by watching "once upon a time" I decided to write my first short fanfic about Regina and Emma. Hope, you will like you. Enjoy the reading.


Just imagine, Regina got bored of her 'happy ending'...  
Just imagine, Emma came to Storybook because of accident and not because Henry has found her Just imagine, Regina got bored of her 'happy ending'...  
Just imagine, Emma came to Storybook because of accident and not because Henry has found her and asked her to follow him to Storybook...  
Just imagine, Emma will change the life of a single resident of the city, especially Regina's, by breaking the curse. But differently that it's happened in original story.  
How will it all happen?  
If you want to know that, just join this small journey and enjoy your trip.

 _(All characters of the story belong to "once upon a time" show and aren't my property or product of my fantasy)._

 **Chapter ONE**

Regina stood next to the city border and watched into the outside world. That became to her favorite task in last several months. There at least happened something while in Storybook everything remained the same. Same people, same events, same routine day by day. And so the last 18 years. That supposed to be her happy ending, and some years it's truly was a paradise for her as she enjoyed her power and majesty above all people's lives, all these people who were here in Storybook, lost, with false memories, alone, separated from their lovely one, but now it was just endless boredom. Regina didn't know how long she could manage living like that. Sometimes she just wanted to drink a magic potion to forget a passed day so that she probably could have enjoyed a new coming day. But it was not in her character to give up or to be weak. That's why she just continued to struggle with her boredom, understanding how the things have changed in this new city for everyone. For her too. Earlier she fought with really strong enemies such as Snow, Charming... even with Rumpelstilzchen. Now she just fought with her memories and impossibility to change anything. She was now just a prisoner of her own happy ending...

Regina jerked as her cell suddenly rang.

"Damn." this ringing and talking box still shocked her even when she most the time truly enjoyed this human magic. "What do you want, Graham?" hissed Regina, unsatisfied by bothering by her faithful lover and the sheriff of Storybook.

"Mayor Mills, sorry for disturbing, but something has happened and I need you to come."  
Regina just rolled the eyes. Nothing new happened in Storybook.

"What's happened?" asked mayor coldly.

"I think, we have visitors."

"What?" snubbed Regina. Nobody could leave the city, as nobody could enter this place. That was the results of the curse. "What are you talking about?"

"Somebody broke into your house and destroyed your cabinet." Graham sounded kind of lucky to tell all these news by cell and not in person. Otherwise, he was not sure he would have survived breaking this message to mayor, who was famous for her temperament and dangerous mood.

But now, hearing the dead line, he was not sure, that he escaped his fate. Regina was a great lover, but Graham knew that his life didn't mean anything to mayor. When he would last, she would find another lover. Graham didn't want to lose his life, that's why he was going to do everything possible and impossible to find the crazy housebreakers. Find and destroy them. For his sake and for the sake of Regina.

Regina stood in her living room and looked out of the window at the crowd that has already gathered in front of her house by the time. Hate and disgust mirrored in her beautiful chocolate eyes. She despised them all so very deeply. She knew they were here just because for their curiosity, not because they were truly worried that the life of their mayor could be in danger. And safety was exactly the last thing that Regina felt that night. She found some green magic trace on the floor in her cabinet and that alarmed her. Because in this city only two persons used magic, Regina and Rumpleszinchen. And it was magic of none of them. That meant that in Storybook was a strange magician. And Regina promised herself to find this dark magician and destroy him before he could find what he wishfully tried to find in her place.

"Have you found it?" the woman ask, looking at the bloody red apple in her hand.

"No, it was not there." the answer of the younger woman was full of frustration and anger. She just lost a lot of time searching for the script that supposed to be in mansion. But she could find it even using searing saying. She risked a lot, knowing how strong and merciless Regina could be. And now she risked for nothing.

"Don't be mad. Regina is just smarter than I thought. But it just question of the time." the older woman stayed calm. "Next time we will find the script and then we will get back our happy endings." with these words the older woman compressed the fruit in her hand and its sticky juice dropped down between her fingers.

"Yes, mother."

Regina waked up and firstly couldn't understand what was wrong. She rolled to her left and tried quickly to sort her thoughts and feelings. Knowing, she wouldn't sleep any more, she just put on her favorite black trousers and stylish white blouse and left the house, walking into her garden, that has hidden back side of her house like a lilac, gold, purple, cheerful, motley wall.

It was her favorite place to be. Especially at the night or dawn time. That reminded her on the time, that she spent with Daniel in Enchanted Forest. Regina always left the parent's house at the midnight and spent the whole night with her beloved, walking in the garden, hidden in the protective shadow of the night or just sitting on the bench, exchanging sweet kisses. At that time she was happy, in love and loved. Her soul wasn't dark as night. And emptiness and hatred weren't her faithful companions. She remembered her first kiss with Daniel. They stood under the apple tree and enjoyed the night view, the moon that drilled its light like a small daggers through the darkness. Then Daniel just looked deep into her eyes and kissed her on the lips. The sweetest kiss she ever experienced.  
Causing the curse, Regina was sentimental enough to take the fateful tree with her. And now her soul was simply appealing to the tree. Rare moments of weakness.

Something was definitely wrong. Regina stood speechless in front of the tree, its fruits on the ground - black, deformed, spoiled and stinking. The branches broken without leaves. Wild, hurtful and mad cry left Regina's throat. Loud and destroying. Fire of revenge burnt in brown eyes. The moon disappeared, hidden by big, dark purple cloud. Strong wind mussed up Regina's long black hair, making her looking more dangerous and uncontrolled. Then gigantic flash drilled on the sky and suddenly it got silent and dark. Regina stood with clenching fists and destroying wish in her heart...

Suddenly she heard some strange sound. As if someone was driving a car. But it was impossible. Nobody would drive the car such late. Caught up by sudden curiosity, Regina went into the street and saw how something small and yellow moved directly to her. At first, Regina didn't recognize in yellow thing the usual car. Maybe, because it was moving quite unusual, dodging and wagging from one side of the street to another. Regina could react quick and just in time and jumped to the side to avoid the yellow bug that was purposely driving to Regina's mansion and abruptly stopped, crushing with stone staircase. The car stood still. So did Regina, observing the dangerous smoke appeared under the hood of yellow monster. Then Regina moved quickly, running to the car, opening its door and finally seeing the unlucky driver whose blond head was lying on the wheel, one hand hung alongside the body and another one was hidden under long gold hair. Firstly, Regina wanted to call Graham so that he could help her to get the girl out of the car. But almost immediately she changed her mind. She didn't know how bad the car was damaged. She didn't want the car burning with its passenger who obviously haven't learnt how to drive any car at all. Regina didn't have enough time to think about her unusual impulse to save someone's life. She just knew somehow that she had to do it. Using a magic, the mayor put the girl out of the car just on the wet cold grass and made the car disappeared somewhere at the other end of the city, deep in the forest. After these manipulations she went closed to the immobile body.

Going to her knees, she touched wavy gold hair for the first time and was surprised feeling its silkness and softness. For the minute she just enjoyed the pleasant feeling in her fingers, then she clenched girl's shoulder and rolled her to her back, so that she finally could see her face. Her breath caught. The girl was very young. Hardly 18. And so very beautiful, like a blond angel. Attracted by her beauty, Regina couldn't control herself but touch girl's cheek, that was hidden beyond the strands of hair. As soon as her palm got rested on strangers cheek, unexpected bright flame and light were generated by this touch. Regina experienceed sudden uncontrolled strength and energy flowing into her body, that she got terrified for the first time in her life. She has never felt like that before and this sort of magic was unknown to her. And she knew that this strange girl was more powerful and strong than Regina and Rumplestilzchen were together.

 **This girl possessed an allmighty, white magic.**

 **That's why** Regina just did what she **did**...


End file.
